


Disintegrate

by heartswells



Series: NSFW SNK Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fingertips transformed from flesh and bone to fire and liberty above Annie’s skin, and as she traced her veins and taunted her lust, Annie’s body broke free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegrate

Mikasa reveled in the disintegration of every meticulously constructed facade Annie adorned.  Her fingertips transformed from flesh and bone to fire and liberty above Annie’s skin, and as she traced her veins and taunted her lust, Annie’s body broke free. Her control crumbled; the skin she strained to crystallize beneath detachment shattered and burst forth with ardor. With urgency, she melted and surged forward.

 

The thick, ambrosial musk of Annie’s lust engrossed Mikasa as she nuzzled the throne between her thighs. With desirous greed, she buried her nose in the golden strands that crowned Annie and welcomed her to intoxicate the depths of her lungs. A whimper trembled off Annie’s lips as her thighs flinched farther open, welcoming the sensations of Mikasa’s warmth against her wetness.

 

Her eyes fluttered shut as her tongue flit out to caress Annie’s sex, allowing her tastebuds to drag across the flesh and indulge in the sweet tenderness of her skin. Coiling her hands around Annie’s thighs, Mikasa nudged them farther apart, adoring how she trembled beneath her touch. She drew her tongue tauntingly up her slit, humming as Annie’s sweet liquids dispersed across her lips. She swirled over her clit, reveling in its softness and sensitivity, before pressing forward to gently suckle at it and allow her lips to milk Annie’s pleasure. 

 

Annie was never loud; her beauty was in her breath. Her chest rose and fell in harmony with the dance of Mikasa’s lips. Her breaths hitched and shuddered off her trembling lips like a prayer, an ethereal speech of honesty. Her body could not hide her heart when pleasure overwhelmed her, and she melted, revealing to Mikasa the brutal truth of her body. 

     


End file.
